


I Can Make You Fall In Love.

by ObliviousIero



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousIero/pseuds/ObliviousIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that awkward ‘Should I, shouldn’t I?’ feeling you get when you’re about to do something for the first time?</p><p>Because that’s how Michael V. Jones felt right now, only maybe his current thoughts are even worse since what he was maybe, possibly going to do was not only heavily frowned upon. It was kind of illegal. He knew it was a stupid idea, at least now he did, and he honestly wasn’t sure why it was in the first place but…</p><p>He was kind of desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You Fall In Love.

You know that awkward ‘Should I, shouldn’t I?’ feeling you get when you’re about to do something for the first time?

 

Because that’s how Michael V. Jones felt right now, only maybe his current thoughts are even worse since what he was maybe, possibly going to do was not only heavily frowned upon. It was kind of illegal. He knew it was a stupid idea, at least now he did, and he honestly wasn’t sure why it was in the first place but…

 

He was kind of desperate. 

 

Here he was, in Austin, Texas, newly moved in and still feeling lonely as fuck. Back in Jersey, his previous home and origin of life, Michael had a lot going for him. Nice girlfriend, nice job, and everything was pretty easy going. That is, until his long-time girlfriend decided to inform him she was not only cheating on him for the past few months, but also was pregnant by the guy and decided she wanted to be with her affair officially. 

 

Michael wasn’t exactly proud to admit that may have been the big reason he moved practically across the country so suddenly. 

 

So now, here he was, a week into being the newest resident to Austin and hanging out by an alleyway.

 

An alleyway full of prostitutes.

 

More specifically, male prostitutes. 

 

There was no doubt that Michael was bisexual as fuck, being into both women and men. However, he did tend to have a sort of... pattern. Michael dates a girl and gets dumped? Michael goes looking for a guy. And vice versa. 

 

Honestly, on this particular night, Michael had only been out of his apartment with the mission to get hammered at least once before he started his new job at Gamestop. The bar he had found and gone into was decently filled with people, and had great drinks. He just happened to be a little drunk, happened to overhear a group of slightly older men talking about the alley he was by now, and the thought of no-strings attached sex had sounded absolutely wonderful to less than sober Michael half and hour ago. Than it did to definitely more sober Michael now. 

 

Soberish Michael was a lot more hesitant in this situation. 

 

“Fuck it,” Michael finally muttered before just turning the corner and entering the alley way. 

 

He got a few looks immediately, it looked like the literally whores in the alley were trying to figure out if he was dangerous or not. Or maybe if he was actually here for their ‘services.’ Or maybe even if he was worth their time. Michael stared back at a few of them, feeling his face turn red as the stares continued. How did he even begin to ask someone for their service? A few started to look away, no longer interested in him. Other turned to whisper to each other before laughing quietly among themselves. Michael decided to just walk past them, they looked a little odd anyway. The group was clearly older than him, seeing as he was only twenty-four and they had to be at least thirty. Plus, they were dressed in women’s clothing while wearing glittery make up and he was  _ so _ not into that. 

 

As he walked by, his eyes gravitated towards the ground. He was embarrassed for sure now. These people, who literally were selling their bodies, were laughing at him. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. 

 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Michael’s head shot up to find blue-green eyes filled with concern. 

 

“You seem a bit lost, love.” An accented voice came from the young man in front of him. He looked just as normal as Michael, minus the fact that he was wearing short-shorts and shirt that looked like it was a size too small.    
“I’m, uhh, I-i…” Michael stuttered, looking over the man before him. Even with the too tight clothing, he was  _ hot.  _  Beyond hot, and British? Michael was a little shocked. Was this guy a prostitute too?

“Well? Spit it out, do you need something?” The young man asked, smiling reassuringly. Or in an amused way, possibly making fun of Michael in his head. 

“I’m looking for a…. um, a…” Michael trailed off, feeling like an idiot. It’s not like he could just ask fo-   
“A prostitute? Because you’re in the right place for that, love.” The guy chuckled. “Are you looking for someone in particular? A type? What are you into?”   
“Um,” Michael glanced around, his eyes going back to the group of men before, who still looked amused in all their glittery makeup goodness. “Not that.”   
  
The prostitute in front of him followed his eyes, looking in the same direction Michael did, and started snickering quietly. 

 

“I understand that, not the style I would go with either.” He mused, nodding. “Then again, I’m sure they would say the same about me.”   
“Wait, so you are… I mean, you’re also a...you know?” The russet haired man blushed at his own idiotic stumbling.    
“It’s not a bad word, you can say it. And yes, I am a  _ prostitute.” _ The Brit answered, drawing out the last word like he was teaching Michael how to pronounce it.    
“I-i just didn’t want to be rude or something, you know?” Michael tried to explain, still blushing like mad. 

“You’re cute.” The prostitute stated after a couple moment of awkward -at least on Michael’s side- silence. “Utterly adorable, I wouldn’t happen to be your type, would I?”

Michael turned speechless at that, unsure of what to say. The guy was definitely his type, there was no doubt about that, but the fact that this cute, charming guys was actively hitting on him had his brain scrambled. The man was looking at him expectantly, patiently waiting for an answer with an amused smile still planted on his face. Michael swallowed thickly, trying to will his voice to work for him. To say something just as smooth, impressive, and charming. Show that he was definitely interested in whatever this prostitute had to offer. 

 

“Aren’t you everyone’s type?”  _ You’re a fucking idiot Michael. _   
  


The British man let out a laugh at that, whole heartily laughing with his shoulders shaking up and down at each giggle.

 

“Not everyone’s,” He finally assured, letting himself breathe. “Sometimes the nose throws people off, you know.” He winked, making Michael genuinely smile with amusement.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think it suits you.”  _ Score one for Mr. Jones. _

“Thanks, love.” The prostitute then stepped closer, getting into Michael’s intimate space, and smirked a little deviously. “Tell you what, I’ve got a deal for you. Give me your name and three hundred, and I’ll let you have me for the rest of the night. Maybe even in the morning.”   
  
Michael shuttered a bit at the notion, and maybe because the guy’s hand was now on his waist, sliding downwards as though he was making sure Michael knew exactly what he was offering. Now, Michael wasn’t sure if he was possibly being overcharged and honestly? He couldn’t care less and could easily google it later if he ever wanted to truly find out. Right now, he was ready to hand over his wallet if that meant getting this guy into his bed.

 

“Michael,” He breathed out quickly. “My name is Michael.”   
“Nice to meet you Michael,” God, his name sounded awesome in that accent. “I’m Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had and hopefully this will only be like a 2-3 chaptered fic, though it was meant o be a one shot then I got carried away, oops. Anyway, this was just a way for me to write something other than my borrower fic and I was really excited for this idea. 
> 
> Also, I have nothing against sex workers, any biased/rude opinions about them in this are purely for story purposes. 
> 
> Also, also, canon ages are not a thing. Oops.
> 
> AND ON THAT NOTE, THIS STORY MADE IT SO I NOW HAVE 'How much are prostitutes?' IN MY GOOGLE SEARCH. THANKS WRITER BRAIN.
> 
> Remember to let me know what you think!   
> My tumblr: kazooiesbear  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
